Triste Navidad
by Natyqg
Summary: —Sakura./ —Sasuke-kun.../No deberías estar aquí a estas horas.../Estás tenso, ¿quieres que.../...Te dé un masaje?/—¿Puedo...puedo sentarme sobre ti...?/—Ah...Sasuke-kun...¿Qué...ha...ces?/—Esto...esto no está...ah...bien, Sasuke-kun.../—Somos ninjas, Sakura./Vivimos rápido y...morimos despacio./—¿¡Entonces no significó nada para ti esto?/—Solo follamos, Sakura.


**¡Hola! Vuelvo con un One para felicitar la Navidad a todas las hermosuras que leen mis fics...**

**No se si este os gustará, pues estaba deprimida cuando lo escribí y puff he pensado en hacerle un final alternativo si vosotras queréis, algo así como un 2º capítulo jaja**

**Abajo toda la info :3**

**¡Ah, sí! En este lemmon los personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) tienen 13 años, sí, los hice así para que fuera un lemmon unpoquito más...Innovador jaja**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

El cielo nocturno iluminaba las calles de Konoha, dándoles un aire místico y fantástico. Las luces brillantes colgaban de los faroles de cada acera, presagiando la llegada de una festividad muy esperada, la Navidad.

Luces rojas, verdes, doradas...Tonos idóneos para esta época del año. Lo más bonito y especial era contemplar el majestuoso árbol que reinaba en la gran plaza de la aldea, rodeado de bancos para sentarse y disfrutar de su grandeza en compañía.

Pero para una chica no era así. Sus padres eran ninjas y estaban de servicio ese día, el día de Nochebuena. Para ella no había una cena en familia, no existían los villancicos alrededor de la chimenea, ni el amor de su familia a la hora de terminar esa noche.

No, ella había comprado un par de bolas de arroz, dos sándwiches y un té vede, ahora comía sentada en aquel frío banco mientras admiraba las luces mágicas del árbol. Era irónico, no se iba a comer toda esa comida, como mucho el té, una bola de arroz y un sándwich...

Comía en silencio, más en su interior tenía una lucha. No iba a derramar lágrimas, iba a ser fuerte. Era cierto que su familia estaba pasando un mal momento, necesitaban el dinero, y para ello debían hacer misiones de largo tiempo y peligrosas, dejándola a ella sola con poco dinero para apañárselas.

Oyó unos pasos desde la otra calle en su dirección. Era raro, estaba nevando y a estas horas toda la gente estaría en familia. Frotó sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes verdes y las llevó a su boca para soltar vaho y calentarse.

—Sakura.- Ella giró levemente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien la llamaba.

—Sasuke-kun...- Susurró aún sorprendida.- No deberías estar aquí a estas horas...- Dijo melancólica volviendo a dirigir su mirada al gran árbol.

—Hmp...-Masculló caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. Contempló lo mismo que ella.

Ambos estaban en silencio, ella comiendo una bola de arroz y el a su lado sin decir nada, si no fuera por aquella nube de vaho que se formaba con su respiración, ella no podría notar que estaba allí.

—¿Quieres...?- Preguntó ofreciéndole una bola de arroz y un sándwich. Él asintió y lo tomó para luego seguir comiendo en silencio.- Hace una bonita noche.- Susurró mirando el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre sus cabezas con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el con voz neutral rompiendo el silencio cómodo que había entre ellos. Ella lo miró triste durante unos segundos.

—Mis padres están en una misión peligrosa por tiempo indefinido...-Susurró bajando su mirada. Sasuke pudo ver como finas lágrimas cayeron al banco, estaba llorando.

Él cogió el pañuelo en el que se debía envolver la comida y la guardo allí. Se levantó haciendo que Sakura lo mirara extrañada con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al frío que ahora notaba al tenerlas húmedas.

—Vamos...-Dijo girándose al ver que ella no la seguía. Sakura simplemente se levanto y aceleró su paso hasta llegar a su lado.

·

·

·

—Entra...- Ella lo miró como si quisiera encontrara algo mas allá de sus orbes negros y...lo obedeció.

En el trayecto desde la plaza hasta la casa de Sasuke había podido escuchar las voces felices de los civiles en sus casas, abriendo regalos y cantando villancicos. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar hacía cuánto su familia no hacía eso...

La casa de Sasuke era pequeña y fría. Demasiados muebles oscuros, pensó la chica de ojos jades. Aún así los mantenía limpios y recogidos, no se podía comparar con la casa de Naruto. No sabía de que sorprenderse, a Sasuke le gustaba el orden.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita y limpia.-Comentó la chica.- ¿Puedo...?- Él asintió al ver que ella le pedía permiso para dejar el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda que llevaba para combatir el frío de la calle.

Sakura lo dejó todo sobre un sofá de los tres restantes. Por su parte, el portador del sharingan fue a encender la chimenea con su Katon. Fuera ambos podían contemplar como los copos que caían del cielo iban aumentando, así como la brisa fresca que los movía.

Las tripas de Sasuke rugieron ante la falta de alimento y esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Sakura también lo miro con sus mejillas coloradas y se humedeció los labios para hablar.

—Si quieres puedo cocinar algo para los dos...- Comenzó.- No soy muy buena en la cocina, mi madre siempre a insistido en que debo aprender para cuando tenga un marido y eso, pero aún así sé un poco. Suelo tener una memoria asombrosa y...- Fue interrumpida por su compañero, molesto por tanta conversación.

—La cocina está al fondo a la derecha, haz lo que quieras.- Y sin más se tiró al sofá intentando calmar la tensión en sus hombros. Ella se fue a paso ligero a la cocina.

Sasuke no había podido pegar ojo por culpa de sus dolores de espalda. Se había pasado entrenando con Naruto, pues este lo había estrellado contra árboles un par de veces, aunque el rubio no se había ido de rositas, el también iba magullado.

Él pensó que si salía a andar con el frío se le pasaría, pero no fue así. Le sorprendió encontrarse a Sakura sola frente al árbol de Navidad y, además, parecía ausente, triste. Sasuke ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a pasar esas fechas solo, claro, no tenía familia, pero ella sí.

Escucho el ruido que la pelirrosa hacía al preparar la comida. Suspiró, ya después se enteraría del porqué estaba así.

**·**

**·**

**·**

La chica de ojos jades se percató de la ausencia de varios alimentos y sazonadores en la cocina del Uchiha, así como de otras cosas. Pensó que era normal, no tenía a nadie que le hiciera las compras y dudaba que él antepusiera eso a su entrenamiento. Quizás fuera una buena idea que ella le echara una mano con eso al menos...

_No, él no la dejaría, se lo prohibiría..._

Suspiró profundamente y con su mirada volvió a recorrer los alimentos que tenía en la encimera... Patatas, salchichas, galletas normales, huevos, muchos tomates, lechuga, vinagre, aceite, sal, chocolate amargo, pan y un paquete de delicias del mar.

¿Qué comida de Navidad iba a hacer con eso? Ninguna, se vería obligada a hacer una cena normal y corriente como cualquier otro día, pero lo haría a lo grande, con comida donde elegir.

Cogió un bol y peló y cortó las patatas en trocitos dejándolas caer en el. Mientras hacía esto puso tres sartenes y la freidora a calentar con aceite dentro. Cuando estuvieron listas le puso a una satén el chocolate amargo al baño maría para que se derritiera, en otra puso cuatro salchichas, y, en la última, puso a hacer un huevo.

Echó las patatas a la freidora y sacó el chocolate amargo ya derretido de la sartén. Puso algunas galletas sobre un papel de cocina y les untó a cada una el chocolate amargo. Inmediatamente después las puso en el frigorífico.

Fue llevando los cubiertos y demás enseres a la mesa. En cada viaje veía a un Sasuke cansado con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Sino fuera porque de vez en cuando los abría al verla llegar, pensaría que estaba dormido.

Pronto lo tenía todo terminado y preparado, dos platos con patatas, dos salchichas y un huevo, una ensalada con mucho tomate y trocitos de delicias del mar entre otros, un par de refrescos y el postre enfriándose en el frigo. También colocó un trozo de pan sobre la mesa.

Admiró su trabajo satisfecha y se sentó a comer junto al azabache. Él hizo una mueca de molestia al sentarse correctamente cerca de la mesa para comer. Ambos dieron las gracias por los alimentos y en silencio empezaron a degustar la comida.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó ella al dar un sorbo a su refresco. Parecía como si Sasuke no hubiera comido en años, lo comía todo en silencio, pero muy rápido. Él solo emitió su típico "Hmp" y ella esbozó una sonrisa al saber que con ello Sasuke le decía que sí.

Pronto llegó al postre y para su suerte, también pareció gustarle a Sasuke, después de todo no era dulce, a él no le gustaba el dulce.

—Sasuke-kun...- Nombró la chica llamándole, él giró la cabeza.- Estás tenso, ¿quieres que...- Tragó saliva.- ...Te dé un masaje?- Tímidamente se levantó esperando su respuesta.

—No lo necesito, molestia.- Respondió con su voz glacial, aunque en el fondo quería ese masaje, el dolor era más molesto que ella.- Hmp...- Susurró al ver como ella agachaba la cabeza y se cogía nerviosa el dobladillo de la falda.- Haz lo que quieras.- Sucumbió, Sakura levantó la cabeza contenta.

—¡Bien, Sasuke-kun!- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Vayamos a tu cuarto.- Dijo sin pensar trastocándolo.- No...No me malinterpretes, te...te relajaras más tumbado en tu cama.- Contestó rápidamente con un leve tartamudeo.

El azabache se levantó y la pelirrosa lo siguió en silencio. Al llegar a la oscura habitación, él se tumbó en silencio boca abajo, quitándose antes la camiseta, acto que ruborizó a Sakura al ver sus no tan marcados músculos.

Ella se acercó despacio se sentó en el borde de la cama. Puso las manos en los hombros de él y los masajeó, sintiendo como poco a poco iban perdiendo la tensión del principio. Deslizó sus manos más abajo mientras le narraba la historia del porqué no estaba en su casa celebrando la navidad como cualquier familia y la situación que vivía con sus padres.

Se le iban cansando los brazos al estar sentada en esa posición tan incómoda, así que decidió preguntarle a Sasuke algo comprometedor.

—¿Puedo...puedo sentarme sobre ti...? Es que me estoy casando.

El permanecía con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada y con los ojos cerrados. Asintió sin saber a qué accedía. Ella se montó sobre su trasero y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con más ahínco. Sasuke iba poco a poco dándose cuenta de la cercanía de la pelirrosa y del calor que desprendía esta sobre él.

Cada movimiento hacía que Sakura se frotara contra él, y, eso, dejaba a la mente de Sasuke muy mal, pues empezaba a imaginar como sería que ella se moviera contra otra parte de su cuerpo y no contra su...trasero.

—Sakura.-Murmuró con voz ronca sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba.- Para...- Masculló sin ser escuchado por ella, que le acarició aún más.- Para...- Esta vez le costó más decirlo, pero ella le obedeció.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó al quitarse de encima de él y contemplar como daba la vuelta. Él negó.- Oh...¿Qué te molesta? Es decir, quizá te pueda ayudar.- Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada y lujuriosa del Uchiha ante su comentario.

—El pecho me molesta.- Susurró con voz ronco. Ella asintió sentándose sobre la parte íntima del azabache cubierta por ropa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la dureza de esta. Inmediatamente, roja, quiso levantarse.- No...-Susurró él afianzando su agarre en la cintura de Sakura y obligándola a frotarse contra él.

—Ah...Sasuke-kun...¿Qué...ha...ces?- Suspiró entrecortada con los ojos entrecerrados. Él solo miraba su rostro, incómodo, intentando negarse a sucumbir al placer.- Sa...Ah.- Gimió cuando le acarició el seno derecho.

Sasuke no se podía contener, estaba guiado por sus instintos. Por supuesto que a su edad aún era virgen, pero por alguna razón no se podía contener con Sakura en esa posición. La hizo cambiar de lugar para que esta vez quedara él arriba. Ella se revolvió inquieta.

Sasuke recordó los libros pervertidos que leía Kakashi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Acariciaba a Sakura con delicadeza, la cual no podía contener los espamos de placer que su cuerpo recibía.

—Esto...esto no está...ah...bien, Sasuke-kun...- Murmuró la pelirosa sin creerse la situación todavía. Intentó pararlo, pues él no sentía lo mismo que ella y...no quería que la cosa fuera así...

—Somos ninjas, Sakura.- Dijo Sasuke para después lamerle el cuello y llegar hasta su mejilla.- Vivimos rápido y...- La besó suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior al separarse.- Morimos despacio.- Sakura gimió al sentirlo lamer su pezón por encima de la ropa.

—No estoy prepa...ah...rada para esto aún...- Suspiró.- Ni siquiera sientes algo...oh...por mí.- Gimió.- Ni lo sentirás...Sa...aah...suke-kun.- Finalizó sujetando los brazos del portador del Sharingan.

—Eso puedes arreglarlo, molestia.- Cogió la mano de la chica y la colocó sobre su erección.- Te estoy dando algo de mi, y tu me darás algo de ti también.- Gimió al mover la mano de ella sobre él.- Es un trato justo y será lo máximo que obtengas de mi...

A ella se le empañó la vista al escucha algo así de él, solo valdría para satisfacerlo, él le daría su virginidad y ella la suya, pero jamás tendría su amor. Sopesó su respuesta unos instantes en los qué él empezaba a hartarse.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun.-Respondió moviendo su mano por encima del miembro de él, pues aún la tenía donde Sasuke la había colocado. El gimió levemente.- Pero ten por seguro que algún día sentirás algo por mi, aunque sea algo tan misero y ruin como la lujuria o el deseo...- Susurró apretándolo aún más contra su palma. Sasuke jadeó.

Ya no volvieron a hablar, se dedicaron a acariciarse y a quitarse la ropa. Claro, tendría que llegar en algo momento la consumación del acto. Sasuke se preparó para entrar en ella, y la delicada mano de Sakura lo guió a su interior.

Ambos gritaron, él de placer y ella de dolor. Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén del que ambos disfrutaron. Gemidos, sudor y olor a sexo era lo que reinaba en esa oscura habitación, que cada noche, le recordaría al pelinegro lo ocurrido en ella.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos y con la respiración agitada. Parecía que hubiesen tenido un entrenamiento de varias horas sin descanso. Sakura se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al azabache y este la miró extrañado sin demostrarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué, molestia?- Preguntó fastidiado. Aún no se recuperaba de la acción con la pelirosa.

—Puede que para ti fuese sexo, Sasuke-kun, pero para mi fue hacer el amor.- Susurró con la voz rota.- Por eso creo que lo mejor será no repetirlo, al menos, conservaremos nuestra amistad, si es que teníamos alguna.- Lo último fue un leve mascullo, pero el pudo apreciarlo.

—Hmp, ni que quisiera repetirlo contigo.- Dijo resentido por sus palabras. A Sakura eso le dolió aún más.- No, no somos amigos, solo conocidos.- Y con eso terminó de derrumbar la barrera de Sakura, destruyendo lo poquito de su corazón que quedaba.

—¿¡Entonces no significó nada para ti esto!?- Gritó encarándolo al fin con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos.

—Solo follamos, Sakura.- Suspiró cansado. Ella se levanto y empezó a recoger su ropa soltando algunas maldiciones y lamentos. El arqueó una ceja ante su comportamiento.

—Tranquilo, no te molestaré más, conocido...- Lo dijo con una voz tan neutral y fría que hasta a Sasuke le pareció preocupante.- Me voy a mi casa, conocido.- Ella corrió escaleras abajo, agarró su abrigo y demás, y se marchó a su casa sin girar a ver una vez más al Uchiha.

Él no se imaginó que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que esas navidades él...se volvió a quedar solo destrulléndo a la persona que más lo amaba entre toda la escoria de esa maldita aldea.

Porque entre toda la mierda...Siempre hay un rayo de luz opacado por la oscuridad de la noche.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, una caca de One de Navidad, lo mío no son los finales felices, y lo sabéis.**

**Siempre dicen que soy una dramática, pero siempre he dudado de la existencia del amor jaja**

**Así que, como ya dije, para quienes quieran continuación que la pidan, que sino, se queda así.**

**Daré de plazo hasta el Lunes que viene (1 semana justa) Osea, estamos a 29 de Diciembre, pue hasta el 5 de enero.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015!**


End file.
